


Driving in your car

by SilkySatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, In a Car, M/M, Peter is a sweetheart, The Smiths?, idk man, mentions of suicide?, stiles is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkySatan/pseuds/SilkySatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on "There Is A Light That Never Goes Out" by The Smiths; Stiles is in Peter's car?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving in your car

**Author's Note:**

> Very very loosely based on one of my favorite songs. I recommend you listen to it as you read.

Stiles looked over at the empty driver’s seat through perpetually misty eyes. He leaned back in the cool leather passenger seat and placed a hand just below his heart. He felt a familiar sensation bubbling beneath the skin there. It made its way up past his hand and into his throat, feeling very much as though he was about to croak like a frog. He sat back up and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and squeezing tight. It was dark outside and his breath was starting to fog up the windows; it made him think of happier times spent in this car. He felt the tears begin to condense beneath his lashes, and he looked down at his pale hands as one fell onto his thumb.                

“There you are!” someone said, surprised, as Stiles heard the driver’s side door open. “Stiles, your father called me because he couldn’t find you and I was just about to go looking. God only knows I’d be the prime suspect,” he explained, shaking his head as he slid into the seat and closed the door behind him. “Let’s get you home, okay?” he suggested absently, turning the key in the ignition.  
               

“N-no!” Stiles said sharply, putting his hand over Peter’s. “Please don’t take me home,” he said hoarsely.   
               

“Stiles, are you okay?” Peter asked, pulling his hand away from the keys and holding Stiles’ tightly. The engine had started, though, and Stiles could feel the heat coming on at his feet. Peter’s demeanor towards Stiles had changed had somewhat drastically since their first date about two months ago. Stiles had only just turned eighteen, so of course the sheriff suspected Peter of certain unsavory behaviors.   
               

“I don’t know,” he whispered. Peter could feel Stiles’ hand trembling beneath his fingers. Stiles looked up at him pleadingly, and the tears were plain to see against his pale, freckled cheeks. “Take me out tonight, Peter. Take me anywhere, I don’t care.”   
               

Peter brought his hand up to wipe away one of the tears on Stiles’ face. “Of course, love.”  
               

And as Peter drove him to nowhere in particular, Stiles felt more at home than he ever had in his father’s house. Here in this warm, silent car, everything was perfect. And he thought that if he were ever to die, this would certainly be a heavenly way to do it.


End file.
